Talk:Romulan history
Isn't this all we really know about Romulan History? If it is, then why is it a stub? :No, it's not. Why? Because it stops at 2161. There's another 200 years to fill in. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 17:25, Sep 2, 2004 (CEST) Archived discussion from: Memory Alpha:Votes for deletion (Revision as of 14:18, 14 Aug 2004) * Romulan History -- move any valuable information over to Romulan or Romulan Star Empire and delete this page. Alex Peckover 10:21, Aug 10, 2004 (CEST) **Keep. This page surely needs some expansion and probably an accuracy check, but I don't think it should be deleted. Several "* History" pages already exist, I guess the Romulans 'deserve' one as well. Don't delete, but list on Memory Alpha:Pages needing attention instead. -- Cid Highwind 12:41, 10 Aug 2004 (CEST) ***Shouldn't the other History pages be merged with their parent articles, then ? Alex Peckover 12:56, Aug 10, 2004 (CEST) ****I don't think so. For example, the Human page discusses human society in Star Trek, Earth discusses their home world, and Human History is a short summery of humanity's history. The same thing goes for the Klingon, the Cardassian, the Breen pages... Why would this Romulan History page be deleted than? Ottens 13:13, 10 Aug 2004 (CEST) ****I agree with Ottens. There's no need to merge articles if there's enough to say about a specific topic (such as the history of the major Trek species). In this case I'd prefer to have separate pages instead of one huge article (see also: Wiki is not paper). Of course that doesn't mean that we need to have a history page for every Alien of the week. -- Cid Highwind 17:32, 10 Aug 2004 (CEST) ****I vote to keep the page on Romulan History. With time it could be expanded and eventually become really helpful. I think it's better having a separate article from the main Romulan page, that way the page isn't too "heavy". Krevaner 18:55, 10 Aug 2004 (CEST) **It seems to me the discussion has been setled, with the creation of additional History articles and all. I suggest we remove this entry, and bring it up again in a week or two if people still have complaints. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 14:56, 11 Aug 2004 (CEST) pna-incomplete= Had to continue expanding until the year 2379 in which the new praetor, Shinzon, assassinated the Romulan Senate and eventually planned mass genocide. Naming Romulus In the article it states: : ...planets later named Romulus and Remus by the first humans to visit them. I understand it's a "fan tradition" or whatever to have Romulus and Remus named by humans. But, I don't think any humans "visited" Romulus until maybe the late 23rd century (sometime between 2268 and 2293). Romulans weren't really seen before 2266, and the name "Romulan" is described by Hoshi as a word in the Romulan language in "Minefield." Now, that's the crux of my argument. If both Hoshi and T'Pol recognize the word "romulan" as a non-human term, then it's safe to assume that "Romulus" and probably "Remus" have non-human origins. Unless "Unification" proves me wrong, I believe it is probably just an incredible Hodgkin's coincidence. Unless of course some pre-Surak Vulcans visited Earth in 800 BCE and started the Roman Republic.--Tim Thomason 00:09, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) :: Or they have visited 892-IV at any time to learn of Roman mythology. --TOSrules 00:15, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) *T'POL: "And their next message?" *HOSHI: "They say they've annexed this planet in the name of something called The Romalin Star Empire." *T'POL: "Romulan. It's pronounced Romulan." Maybe the whole "Romulus and Remus"-thing was made up by someone at starfleet after this incident. We don't know. --Memory 00:29, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) : Okay, so the word that the Romulans call themselves sounds something between "rom-ah-lin" and "rom-yoo-lin" (I'll take Hoshi's word over T'Pol's anyday when it deals with linguistics), and you're saying that somewhere between 2152 and 2160, Starfleet might have decided to extrapolate a fake planetary name of "Romulus" instead of "Romula" or something. And they lucked out when they discovered that their was a twin planet, and they decided to name it "Remus." That seems somewhat plausible, but I think that since there seems to be no canon evidence to suggest that Humans named the planet Romulus (other than some people's faulty idea of "common sense"), then it should be removed. Since the article specifically cites "Unification" as the source for humans-naming Romulus, I think someone should either confirm it or remove it based on those episodes.--Tim Thomason 00:42, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) A fresh start While working on the history section of the Romulan Star Empire, I realized that stuff really belongs here. I cleaned up the 22nd-24th Centuries as best I could, but I've left the Early History alone. Info regarding Time of Awakening and the diaspora is too vague and scattered for me to compile just now. Perhaps someone else has a good idea about how to clean-up that portion. --Aurelius Kirk 02:07, 13 March 2006 (UTC)